


带球跑

by charlotte_nana



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_nana/pseuds/charlotte_nana





	带球跑

白羽瞳最近很容易累。

他穿了一件肥大的黑色半袖衫，对着镜子整理了半天之后，才戴上帽子口罩，拿起钥匙出了门。还好他肩膀够宽，别人大老远看见他，也只当他是个挺着啤酒肚的胖子。

白羽瞳寻思着，是时候联系白锦堂，拜托他帮忙安排一下医院了，五个月的肚子已经让他苦恼不堪了，他真的不太敢想象到了八个月的时候，自己的肚子会变成什么样。

他摸着自己的肚子叹了口气，无奈道：“宝宝啊，你到时候争点气，千万别难为我啊。”

可是天算不如人算，拎着买好的菜回到家里的白羽瞳觉得自己注定不会顺产了，毕竟不管是肚子里这个小的还是沙发上坐着的那个大的，姓展的根本就没想放过他。

白羽瞳丢掉手里的袋子，扭头就跑，却根本只是在做无用的挣扎，展耀轻轻松松就将他拽回屋子里，重重关上这间出租屋的门，抢过白羽瞳的钥匙，把门从里面锁上。将钥匙踢到鞋柜下面之后，展耀抱住怀里脸色煞白的白羽瞳，冷声道：“白羽瞳，你想带着我的孩子跑到哪里？”

“展耀... ...”白羽瞳下意识护住自己的肚子，“不可能的... ...连大哥都不知道我在那儿... ...”

展耀冷笑一身，掐着白羽瞳的下巴逼他直视自己：“白羽瞳，这个世界上只有两种事情，你知道是哪两种吗？”

白羽瞳慌忙想要推开他，却碍于肚子里的宝宝不敢用太大的力气。只好任由展耀将他带到卧室，一件件褪去他的衣服。他也只是死死咬住下唇，双手轻轻护着自己的肚子，眼泪就在眼眶里，却迟迟不肯流下。

出租屋的床并不是很柔软，白羽瞳躺下去的时候，腰狠狠痛了一下，他赶忙用双手托着肚子，脸都皱成了包子。展耀似乎没有看到他的表情，只是不容抗拒地拉开他的双腿，让白羽瞳此生都不想面对的事实暴露在自己眼前。

多漂亮啊。

白羽瞳的下身并没有寻常男性都会有的囊袋，取而代之的是从肉棒的根部开始的一道粉嫩的小口。数年前展耀发现了这个令人惊喜的秘密，可他没想到白羽瞳能带给他的远远不止这些。先抛开那不管承欢多少次都依旧粉嫩紧致的花穴不说，白羽瞳的身体里居然有一套成型的女性生殖器官，并且，成功的怀上了他的孩子。

展耀拉开西装裤的拉链，不顾白羽瞳的反抗，将早就硬起来的肉棒狠狠送进湿热的花穴之中。没有润滑，也没有前戏，只是一场单方面的泄愤。白羽瞳的眼泪一下子夺眶而出，痛觉从下身冲上喉头，化作一团吸饱了水的棉花，堵得他喉咙酸痛，连一个完整的词汇都说不出来。

他知道展耀在生气，可是他又不知道他为什么要生气。展耀不爱他，白羽瞳知道展耀对自己的那种感情只是一种近乎变态的控制欲。也许是因为自己的身体，也许是因为肚子里的这个孩子，但绝对不可能是因为他白羽瞳。

那他为什么要千辛万苦来追回一个他不爱的人怀着的孩子呢。

白羽瞳实在想不明白，展耀分明已经夺走了他的一切，金钱、荣誉、地位，他现在一无所有。只有肚子里这个孩子给白羽瞳和这个世界之间绷着最后一根绳，可现在，展耀却连他最后一丝希望都要剪断。

“白羽瞳，”展耀将他的腿搭在臂弯，“这个世界上，只有我展耀想知道的事，和我不想知道的事。”

从来没有我展耀不能知道的事。

白羽瞳被顶得说不出话来。他和常人有所不同，他也曾问过楼下怀孕的新婚女人，只有他在怀了孩子的时候敏感的要死，连衣料轻微的磨蹭都能叫他勃起，花穴里湿泞一片，身体最深处好像在苛求着什么东西一般，他彻夜都难以安眠。有时候甚至宝宝不安的胎动都能叫他高潮，裤裆里湿漉漉一片。从展耀将肉棒捅进来的时候，他就知道自己没救了。白羽瞳整个人爽到头皮发麻，死死咬住嘴唇才能将那些淫荡的呻吟全都咽回肚子里。

他爱展耀。

心也好，身体也好。他浑身上下的每个部分都在为此刻的久别重逢欢呼庆祝，就只有眼睛还在流着泪。

“为什么... ...”白羽瞳死死抓住身下的床单，“你连这个孩子都不想留给我吗？”

展耀突然不动了，像是被他这个问题给难住似得。

白羽瞳抬手捂住自己的眼睛，拼了命想要忽视不知廉耻还在收缩着想要把肉棒再往深处吞的花穴。他低声啜泣着，这么些年来，头一次因为悲伤而流泪。

他快要疯掉了，他很想歇斯底里地怒吼，去质问展耀为何将他玩弄至此。可他做不到，他光是想到展耀这两个字，就难过的要哭了。那份感情实在是太沉了，他一直弯着腰将它抱在怀里，展耀不肯帮他分担，他也不舍得就此放手。于是拉拉扯扯，到最后被自己伤得体无完肤。

“你怎么不说，他也算是我的孩子？”展耀伸手轻轻抚摸白羽瞳凸出的小腹，“你就这么跑了，问都没问我一声？”

白羽瞳不再说话了。

于是展耀又一次顶弄起来。他有点生气了，粗长的肉棒每一下都顶在最深处，白羽瞳不得不抱住自己的肚子，才能承受展耀一次又一次的操弄。他本身就娇嫩的花穴被展耀的西装裤拉链磨的一片通红，两条腿挂在展耀的臂弯，小腿绷得紧紧的，脚趾却因为快感蜷缩着。

太久没开过荤的身体兴奋地迎合着展耀的每一步动作，穴肉一层层包裹着它们心爱的肉棒，收缩着讨好它，只渴求它能一下下戳在这副身体最敏感的地方，然后再用精液灌满前后两个穴。只有理智还在试图反抗，身体早就已经沉沦，白羽瞳身上的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，想让展耀更粗暴的操弄，想要肉棒狠狠戳进身体的深处，想要那个侵入自己身体的家伙将精液灌入两个空虚的穴里，想要回到那个笼子里，暗无天日，只知道张开双腿承欢，两个穴都被狠狠疼爱至红肿不堪才好。

疯了。

白羽瞳死死咬住自己的胳膊，却再也遏制不住令人血脉喷张的呻吟声。他喘息着，身体敏感的一塌糊涂，展耀的每一次操弄都叫他兴奋到几乎要高潮。花穴里流出来的水越来越多，房间里都是这些令人感到羞耻的声音。

等展耀终于在他身体里射了一次的时候，这场激烈的性爱终于影响到了白羽瞳肚子里的宝宝。他痛呼一声，紧紧抱住自己的肚子，展耀赶忙将肉棒从他身体里拔出来，询问他情况如何。

白羽瞳侧过身子，右手护着肚子，左手一下下安抚着躁动不安的孩子：“别怕，别怕，爸爸在这里... ...别怕... ...”

他似乎是哭了，展耀看不清白羽瞳的脸，可他的每一下吐息都像是要挤光身体里所有的氧气一般沉重。

“宝宝别怕... ...”白羽瞳蜷缩着身子，“宝宝别怕... ...”

他是哭了。

展耀看着此刻蜷缩在床上的那个脆弱不堪的男人，不禁质问自己，他当初想要的，究竟是什么呢？他是爱着白羽瞳的，不是因为他的身体，不是因为他肚子里的孩子。展耀爱着白羽瞳这件事，无关其他，只是灵魂。哪怕白羽瞳转世了，下辈子不再叫白羽瞳了，哪怕他只是颗树，只是片云，展耀大概都会找到他，然后花掉这辈子所有的时光，去好好爱他。

到底是谁错了。

谁都没有错。

只是不安、误会和争吵，像极了一株株疯狂生长的水草，一旦交缠，便绕做一团，然后两条可怜的鱼儿，终于窒息在它们渴望已久的死亡中。

展耀低下头去亲吻白羽瞳的脸，他柔声道：“跟我回去吧。”

白羽瞳依旧在喃喃自语些什么，展耀听不清，他只好接着说：“白羽瞳，跟我回去吧。”

“别跑了，”展耀说，“你就这么讨厌我吗？”

忽然，白羽瞳伸手抱住他的脖子，将他推倒在床榻上。展耀愣神的时候，白羽瞳就已经跨坐在他身上，方才被射进花穴里的精液此刻从穴口里流出来，正滴在展耀的小腹上，还有一些滴在半硬的性器上。

“我怎么可能讨厌你？”白羽瞳将手撑在他耳侧，“我那么爱你，怎么可能讨厌你？”

说罢他便一手扶着自己的肚子，一手握住展耀的肉棒帮他轻轻撸动。

“我如果不爱你，怎么可能一次次向你张开腿。”白羽瞳的脸上都是泪水，“你爱我吗？我想问你很久了，你爱我吗？”

是不是就像我爱你那样？是不是就像游鱼爱慕飞鸟，是不是就像晚霞亲吻朝阳？

展耀的脸颊上落了一滴泪。

他看着白羽瞳，忽然自那双眼睛里看见了一丝撕开黑夜的光。

“我爱你，”他说，“不是因为你的身体，或是肚子里的孩子。”

“我爱你，无关其他，只是灵魂。”

 

白羽瞳跨坐在展耀身上，两只手护着肚子，腰被展耀狠狠扣住，此刻正在承受展耀由下至上的顶弄。

他爽的两眼发晕，花穴死死咬住展耀的肉棒不放。快感一波一波从小腹袭来，白羽瞳扬起脖颈，发出一连串动人的呻吟。他的身体实在是太过敏感，展耀的肉棒还硬着，在他的身体里肆意驰骋，他却已经在一声尖叫之后第二次射出来，花穴里也喷出一小股透明的液体，尽数浇在展耀的肉棒上。

展耀从他身体里退出来，靠在床头上，朝着白羽瞳招招手，他便从爬过来，扶着展耀的肉棒，再一次缓缓坐下去。

两个人都发出一声满意地喘息。展耀伸手抚上白羽瞳的胸肌，半开玩笑道：“生了孩子以后，你来喂他奶吗？”

白羽瞳的脸一下红得不成样子，展耀看他这样，又起了欺负他的心思，一手握住他的腰肢大力而快速地抽插，另一只手则狠狠揉捏着白羽瞳富有弹性的胸部。

“哈啊！不行了，不行了... ...”白羽瞳急忙扶住展耀的肩膀，“小展哥哥... ...饶了我吧，饶了我吧... ...”

展耀又狠狠一顶，道：“那你回答我，生了孩子以后你会喂他吗？”

“我... ...我又不知道会不会有奶... ...”白羽瞳将肿胀的胸部往展耀面前凑了凑，“不如小展哥哥帮我吸吸看... ...”

展耀当然乐得帮忙，一口咬上他饱满的胸部，另一边也不停下，又在已经有些红肿的花穴里捣弄起来。白羽瞳先前因为快感哭过一次，嗓子都有些哑了。可如今骑乘位的深度哪儿是前两次能比的，更何况展耀居然真的把他的胡话当真了，此刻对着他的乳尖又吸又舔，他只能死死抓着展耀的衣服，将乳尖往他嘴里送。下半身一片泥泞，展耀的肉棒从他的身体里翻出一些精液和淫水的混合物，却又在下一秒将它们送回去，直直顶到子宫口，一下子爽的白羽瞳哭喊出声。

“小展哥哥！快要操进子宫里了... ...”白羽瞳抱着展耀的脖子爽的尽说胡话，“不要，再射进去怎么办... ...”

展耀笑着逗他：“再射进去，就再怀一个孩子。”

白羽瞳被他操弄得实在太过舒服，抱着他的脖子一句话都说不出来，高潮一波接一波，他就只能拼命用花穴吮吸着肉棒，试图讨好孩子的爸爸，他的小展哥哥。展耀的手此刻轻轻覆在白羽瞳肚子上，肚子里的宝宝似乎也知道不能打扰双亲的友好交流，乖乖的一动都不动。

可是展耀一下比一下顶得狠，任由白sir曾经多么英勇无敌，怀着孩子还被囚禁在笼子里这么多年的身体早就敏感的不像话。被展耀这么欺负着，居然哽咽着哭了出来。但展耀心里很清楚，白羽瞳是因为快感而哭，他无需再担忧被抛弃。

只是没想到，展耀最后一下狠狠射在白羽瞳身体里的时候，嘴巴里居然尝到一丝甜意。他慌忙松开一直叼在嘴里的乳尖，居然发现白羽瞳的乳尖居然一点点滴着奶水。白羽瞳似乎也被这个反常现象吓到了，身下的花穴还紧紧吸着展耀的肉棒，哭着哭着居然打了个哭嗝出来。

两人呆愣愣对视一眼，展耀没绷住，突然笑了出来。

“笑... ...笑什么笑！”白羽瞳抬手擦掉眼泪，“我怀孕了啊，为什么不能有奶水！”

展耀一口咬住他的唇珠，笑道：“可一般不会是生了孩子以后才有吗？”

“还不是因为你一直在吸！”白羽瞳狠狠在他肩上砸了一拳，“你要是不吸，怎么会喷出来啊！”

展耀无辜道：“是你叫我吸的啊？”

白羽瞳说不过他，气到打嗝。

展耀赶忙把人按到怀里哄：“对不起。”

白羽瞳不想理他。

“跟我回去吧，”展耀说，“你本身就喜欢胡思乱想，放你一个人在外面，万一产前抑郁症一尸两命怎么办？”

“呸！”白羽瞳恶狠狠掐住他的脖子，“你才胡思乱想！”

展耀拉过他的手放在唇边轻轻吻了一下：“还说没胡思乱想？你要是没胡思乱想，我这么爱你你怎么会看不出来？”

白羽瞳很想告诉他是因为你变态，可是肉棒还插在花穴里，他不敢。

于是他推搡着展耀，不耐烦道：“你快点拔出去啊！”

展耀顺势把人压倒：“再来一次。”

白羽瞳气到打嗝：“你流氓啊！拔出去啊！”

展耀叫他：“白羽瞳。”

白羽瞳护着肚子警惕地看着他。

 

“我爱你。”

“这不是你可以再做一次的理由，滚。”

“哦。”


End file.
